·:Think Twice:·
by SheNdy
Summary: Sasuke no estaba celoso, tan solo molesto porque ELLA está todo el día con el sonristias. "¿Qué pasa Uchiha, estas celoso?" SasuSaku Songfic;


**HOLA ;) HE ESCRITO ESTE SONGFIC SOBRE SASUSAKU;)**

**LA CANCIÓN ES DE MI QUERIDO EVE 6 Y SE LLAMA THINK TWICE 3**

**Aclaración general de todos los fics: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto (I love him) pero este fic es mio ^^ **

**¡DIGAN NO AL PLAGIO! ;) **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :D**

* * *

><p>Le dolía la cabeza. Llevaba unos días dando vueltas a un asunto, apenas dormía y comía. Todo por culpa de <strong>ella<strong>. Hacía unos seis meses que había regresado a su aldea natal tras acabar su venganza contra Danzo y su único objetivo ahora era Madara Uchiha. Comprendió que la única manera de acabar con él sería con Naruto y Konoha a su lado, por eso volvió.

Se levantó con pesadez de su cama echando un vistazo al lado derecho.

-Tsk.

Otra noche que no había venido. Ya era la cuarta de esta semana y, no es que fuera celoso ni se preocupara, pero quería saber que demonios estaba haciendo. Salió de la casa con su vestimenta ninja, ahora consistía en una camiseta negra con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda y unos pantalones piratas del mismo color, y ser acercó al campo de entrenamiento.

_When __all __is __said __and __done __and __dead_

_Does he love you the way that I do? _

_Breathing in lighting, tonight's fighting_

_I __feel __the __hurt __so __physical_

Hay estaba ella sentada en el suelo, con su pelo rosa y sus bonitos ojos jades que no le miraban a él. Tampoco su sonrisa estaba dirigida para Sasuke, sino al chico que hablaba a su lado. Apretó fuertemente los puños y, se acercó lentamente hacia Sakura y su acompañante.

-Oh, Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Hmp, iba a entrenar-respondió seriamente mirando al chico que estaba a su lado.-He quedado con el dobe.

-Seguro que no tarda en venir, se habrá quedado dormido.

Sasuke mantenía la vista en el chico quien lo miraba retador y a la vez burlón. Frunció el ceño a la vez que apretaba más sus puños.

-Sakura-llamó el chico.-Es hora de irnos, tenemos que hacer _eso_-susurró enarcando la última palabra.

Sasuke enfureció, ¿qué tenían que hacer? Odiaba que esa copia de él lo mirara de esa forma y más que ella le sonriera.

-Es verdad, lo olvidaba Sai-respondió con una bonita sonrisa.-Luego nos vemos Sasuke-kun.

-Adiós Sasuke-kun-se despidió Sai con burla agarrando el brazo de la chica mientras mostraba una falsa sonrisa.

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around come around no more_

Sasuke apretó su mandíbula. Nadie ser burlaba de él y menos ese estúpido sonrisitas. Observó como el chico lo miraba burlonamente y pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Sakura, quien se sonrojó levemente.

-No toques a **mi** chica-susurró mientras miraba con el Sharingan encendido a Sai.

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around no more_

-¡SASUKE-KUN!-gritó Sakura.

Sasuke miró a Sai, a varios metros de ellos dos con el labio sangrando. Le había golpeado.

Ni si quiera se habia dado cuenta de que le había dado hasta que oyó el grito de la pelirrosa. Se había sentido bastante pesado y enfadado al ver como Sai rodeaba con sus brazos a Sakura y esta le dedicaba otra sonrisa.

-¡Sai!-dijo la chica arrodillándose a su lado.-¿Estás bien?

El chico asintió mientras se limpiaba la sangre con la mano. Clavó sus ojos en los de Sasuke a la vez que mostraba una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?-preguntó Sakura alterada tras curar al chico.-¡¿Por qué demonios le golpeas?

-¿Te-teme?-habló un Naruto sorprendido que acabada de llegar al campo y había visto todo-Sasuke no dijo nada, tan solo se dio la vuelta.-¡Eh! ¿Dónde vas teme? ¡Tenemos que entrenar!

-Hmp.

_She spreads her love_

_She burns me up_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

_I've said enough_

_Enough by now_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

Sasuke avanzó saliendo del campo de entrenamiento, oyendo como Naruto gritaba su nombre y Sai se reía levemente. Ando hasta llegar al puente y sintió una mano agarrándose a su muñeca.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿qué te ocurre?-preguntó Sakura mientras se ponía delante de él.-¿Por qué golpeaste a Sai?

-Hmp, nada.

-Si no te pasa nada, mírame a los ojos.

Sasuke chasqueó su lengua mientras bajó su mirada a los ojos jades de ella. Sakura miró detenidamente al moreno, averiguando que le pasaba a través de la mirada. El Uchiha apartó su mirada y frunció el ceño.

-Sasuke-kun-llamó ella.-¿Estás...estás celoso de Sai?-preguntó con una tímida sonrisa.

-Hmp, ¿qué idioteces dices Sakura? ¿Por qué demonios tendría que estar celoso de él?-preguntó con orgullo. ¿Él? ¿Celoso? ¡Ja! Ni en los mejores sueños.

Sakura bajó la mirada tristemente. Sasuke tenía razón, ¿por qué demonios iba a estar el chico celoso? Se dio la vuelta y se marchó dirección a su casa.

_Wait till the day you finally see_

_I've been here waiting patiently_

_Crossing my fingers and my t's_

_She cried on my shoulder begging please_

Sasuke miró algo preocupado a la chica, la había entristecido. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, giró levemente la cabeza para encontrarse al rubio.

-Eres idiota teme.

-Hmp, ¿y lo dice aquí el más listo?-contestó seriamente.

Esperó a que Naruto le respondiera con alguna broma o con un insulto, pero nada de eso llegó.

-Seguramente no sea el más listo, pero sé cuando una mujer esta triste y alguien le hace daño al corazón-contestó seriamente Naruto.-Y tú, se lo has hecho a ella por tu estúpido orgullo y no admitir que estabas celoso de Sai.

Sasuke miró interrogante al Uzumaki, ¿qué sabía él de los sentimientos de una mujer? No iba a reconocer a Naruto que estaba celoso de aquel estúpido sonrisitas.

-Hmp, yo no estaba celoso.

-Eres un maldito teme orgulloso-suspiró derrotado mientras avanzaba delante de él.-Más te vale que la pidas perdón o te patearé ese culo de Uchiha perdedor que tienes.

-Qué mas quisieras usuratonkachi.

-Nos vemos esta noche, en la casa de Ino-dijo Naruto desapareciendo.

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around come around no more_

Llevaba una hora en la casa de Ino, celebrando el cumpleaños sorpresa de Tenten y sus supuestos celos no dejaban de aumentar. Observaba detenidamente apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados a todos los invitados. Tenten abría regalos junto con su novio Neji, Naruto bailaba felizmente con Hinata, Ino bebía con Shikamaru y Kiba practicaba con Chouji al lado de ellas; Shino cambiaba la música; Lee y Temari bailaban a su manera en la pista y, al lado de ellos, Sakura y Sai bailaban juntos. Sasuke miraba receloso a la pareja, apretó levemente los puños al ver como agarraba una mano de Sakura para bailar.

-¡TEME!-gritó Naruto felizmente algo marcado por el alcohol.-Diviértete un poco,¡es un cumpleaños!-Sasuke lo miró seriamente-Ya sé que te gusta estar ahí quieto mirando como Sakura-chan baila, pero estarías mejor bailando con ella.

Naruto mostró una sonrisa y se acercó a Sakura mientras gritaba.

-¡CAMBIO DE PAREJA NE!

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around come around no more_

Ahora era Naruto quien bailaba con Sakura, Hinata con Lee y Sai con Temari. Sin poderlo evitar se dio cuenta de que el Uzumaki, también ser había acercado demasiado a Sakura. Apretó su mandíbula y respiró profundamente evitando utilizar el Sharingan.

-¡Ne Sasuke! Sustitúyeme, quiero ir al baño-gritó Naruto mientras guiñaba un ojo al Uchiha.

Sasuke se relajó completamente mientras mostraba una sonrisa de lado, lo había planeado todo.

-De acuerdo-respondió mientras se acercaba a la chica. Envolvió sus caderas fuertemente mientras la pegaba más a él, a la vez que Sakura rodeaba sus brazos en el cuello del chico. Intercambiaron miradas pero nada más.

_She spreads her love_

_She burns me up_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

_I've said enough_

_Enough by now_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

Llevaban ya un rato bailando, sin decir ninguna palabra, tan sólo mirándose.

-Sakura-empezó el chico.-Estás muy guapa esta noche.

La Haruno lo miró sorprendida, le había echado un piropo. Mostró una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Esta es tu manera de pedir perdón?

-Tsk, sí-contestó esquivando su mirada.

_What is it you really want?_

_I'm tired of asking_

_You come wasted_

-¿Qué es lo realmente quieres Sasuke?-preguntó Sakura. No se tragaba eso de que no estaba celoso-¿Vas a reconocer tus celos de esta mañana?

-Hmp, yo no estaba celoso. He venido aquí para pedirte perdón y ya lo he hecho.

Sakura cambió su cara a seriedad a la vez que se separaba bruscamente de Sasuke. Se sentía destrozada. ¡Maldito Uchiha y su estúpido orgullo! Se sentó en el sofá alejada de la mirada atónita del chico pelinegro.

_When I showed up and he was there_

_I tried my best to grin and bear_

_And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street_

_And as we speak I'm going down_

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y enfureció a más no poder. Sai estaba sentado al lado de Sakura y la abrazaba fuertemente mientras susurraba algo en su oído. En dos zancadas estaba de frente a Sai.

-¿Qué mierdas quieres Uchiha?-preguntó Sai con una falsa sonrisa.-¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver como abrazaba más fuerte a la chica.

-Sakura-llamó gravemente.-Ven.

-No quiero ir-protestó con los ojos firmes en él.-Ahora estoy ocupada con Sai.

_Cause she spread her love_

_And burnt me up_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

_I've said enough_

_Enough by now_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

Sasuke apretó fuertemente sus puños, sentía las uñas clavándose en su piel y no le importaba.

-No lo repetiré más veces. Aléjate de él ahora mismo.

-Y yo te vuelvo a decir, que ahora mismo no me apetece moverme de aquí-respondió poniéndose en pie.

-¿Qué te pasa Uchiha?-preguntó Sai también en pie.-¿Estás celoso de que Sakura-chan me presté atención?

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around come around no more_

Aquello fue el la gota que derramó el vaso. Sin esperar más cogió a Sai de su camisa y lo empotró contra la pared ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

-No te acerques a ella-escupió enfurecido el moreno.

-¿O sino qué?-retó Sai mientras miraba sorprendido el Sharingan activado.

-Te mataré.

-¿Qué derecho tienes sobre ella _bastardo_?

-Ella es **mi** novia, es **mía**.

-Ella es libre, no es tuya.

Sasuke iba a dar un golpe a Sai cuando sintió que le agarraban de la cintura.

-Teme, déjale-dijo Naruto separando al Uchiha de Sai.-Vete a dar una vuelta, a qué te de el aire.

Sasuke desactivo su Sharingan y se relajó. Echó una mirada rápida a los presentes. Todos centraban su atención él. Gruñó por lo bajo y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around..._

-¿Qué demonios quieres Sakura?-respondió al sentir una presencia detrás suyo.

-Eres un maldito celoso, orgullo y posesivo Sasuke Uchiha-susurró dulcemente mientras agarraba su mano.-Por eso te quiero tanto-finalizó.

El Uchiha mostró una sonrisa arrogante y se dio la vuelta para ver a su querida pelirrosa. La atrajo hacia él y la besó dulcemente. Tan pronto como terminó el beso, sintió que su mejilla ardía levemente. Sakura lo había golpeado.

-Esto es por no reconocer que estabas celoso de Sai-respondió decidida.-Y esto es por no decirme que éramos novios-y le besó con todo el amor que pudo.

Sasuke correspondió al beso mientras la acorralaba contra la pared más cercana. El beso se volvió apasionado, juntando toda su ira y frustración de esos días.

-Respóndeme-ordenó el Uchiha al separarse.-¿Por qué te llevas tan bien con Sai? ¿Qué escondes con él?

-¿Con Sai? Bueno somos amigos y estos días he estado con él porque me ha pedido consejo. Quiere salir con Ino y le he ayudado a que lo haga-respondió mientras acariciaba el rostro del chico.-Supongo que nuestra amistad aumentó al abrirnos los sentimientos.

-Hmp, no me gusta. No le vuelvas a ver sin que esté yo presente u otra persona-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura no puedo evitar el soltar una pequeña risa, era como un niño pequeño al que le quitaban su juguete favorito. Acarició con el dedo sus ceño para poder relajarlo.

-¿Algo más que quieras saber?

-Hmp, ¿por qué no has ido a dormir estos días conmigo?-preguntó suavemente.

-Bueno, he estado ocupada en el hospital y tuve que ayudar a Ino con lo de la fiesta-dijo Sakura mientras alborotaba el pelo del chico.-Aunque ha habido un día o dos que no he querido ir-el chico la miró interrogante y ella se mordió el labio inferior-Acostarse contigo sin saber lo que tu sientes también me produce dolor Sasuke.

El chico entendió lo que quería decir, llevaban dos meses acostándose pero no eran nada. Aunque ahora había quedado claro que eran pareja.

-Hmp, a partir de ahora vivirás en mi casa y dormirás en mi cama-dijo con una sonrisa mientras besaba su cuello.-Y vamos a probarla ahora.

Sasuke agarró a una Sakura que no paraba de reírse y ambos se perdieron por las calles de Konoha, en dirección a la casa del Uchiha y ahora de Sakura. Porque _siempre _fue **su** chica.

_...no more_

* * *

><p><strong>HASTA AQUI EL FIC ;) ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? <strong>

**AMO A SASUKE-KUN CELOSO *.* KYAAAAA!**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ****Y NO DEJEN DE LEER MIS FICS (:**


End file.
